


John's a good name for a dog

by pica



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«E a cosa le serve un oggetto del genere, se non da mettere al collo ad una cane?», gettai perplesso gli occhi sul collare di pelle rossa, a cui era agganciato un laccio scuro, pesante ma verosimilmente morbido. Senz’altro si trattava di materiale di ottima qualità.</i><br/>«Glielo mostrerò il prima possibile», mi assicurò con un sorriso quanto più enigmatico, a cui ero senz’altro abituato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's a good name for a dog

Non ero sicuro, all’inizio, di quello che sarei finito a fare.

Per certo sapevo quanto fosse complicata la mente del mio coinquilino – contorta oserei dire – e avevo già precedentemente, seppure rare volte, avuto modo di conoscere i lati più ambigui del suo carattere, ma nonostante ciò mai avrei potuto pensare che la sua depravazione potesse spingersi tanto oltre, conoscendolo come soggetto non avvezzo ad alcuna pratica sessuale.

Una sera che rincasammo da una perlustrazione per cui la sua presenza era stata richiesta dall’ispettore Gregson in persona, Holmes mi bloccò sulla porta di casa e mi strinse le spalle fra le mani, insistendo, con cortesia inusuale per le sue solite maniere, di levarmi il cappotto fradicio di pioggia e di occuparsi egli stesso anche del mio cappello e dell’ombrello che tenevo fra le mani, ma che a poco mi era servito a giudicare dall’umidità dei nostri abiti.

«Vada a farsi un bagno e si cambi, vecchio mio», mi suggerì sorridente, «io l’aspetterò qui giù per la cena».

Inizialmente dubbioso circa il suo comportamento sospettosamente accomodante, mi lasciai presto, con piacere, convincere da un tale buon umore, dovuto, pensai, al nuovo caso di cui aveva iniziato ad occuparsi quel pomeriggio stesso, e finii per seguire i suoi consigli: mi recai nella mia camera da letto e mi spogliai dei vestiti bagnati, dopodiché mi riscaldai con un buon bagno e, in camicia e pantaloni chiari – dei colori che piacevano a lui, che non appesantissero troppo il mio aspetto – scesi al piano di sotto pronto a raggiungerlo per la cena. Mi stava attendendo, come promesso, in sala da pranzo, reggendo un notiziario fra le mani. Quando mi vide entrare mi sorrise placidamente ed allontanò il giornale sul tavolo, e quando mi scusai per il mio ritardo non mi sembrava affatto disturbato.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per quasi tutta la durata della cena, e trovai piuttosto strano che il mio compagno, che pure sembrava animato da un entusiasmo quasi palpabile, non accennasse nemmeno una volta al nuovo caso e alle teorie alle quali era già giunto in merito. Io, da parte mia, ero troppo stanco per domandargli di persona quali fossero i suoi pensieri, quindi mi limitai ad annuire con il dovuto interesse ai suoi rari accenni al cibo o al temporale che negli ultimi giorni aveva bloccato Londra, oppure ad assecondare i suoi sempre più frequenti sorrisi, privi di un’apparente ragione.

Nel momento in cui notai che aveva vuotato il proprio piatto, tanto velocemente che faticai a crederci, si batté bonario le mani sulle cosce e si rivolse nuovamente a me.

«Che mangiata! Non le dispiace se la lascio con un po’ di anticipo per riposarmi di fronte ad un fuoco, vero dottore?» Naturalmente mi dispiaceva, ma ugualmente non dissi nulla. Lo osservai anzi con leggero stupore, ma scossi subito il capo e sorrisi acconsentendo.

«Faccia pure come crede, Holmes».

«La aspetto in salotto, se non è troppo stanco per una chiacchierata», aggiunse.

«Conti pure su di me», gli assicurai immediatamente, pur sapendo di essere stanco abbastanza per desiderare un letto morbido e delle coperte calde non appena mi fossi alzato dalla mia sedia.

«Ottimo!», esclamò, e lasciò la stanza con un umore ancora migliore di quello che l’aveva illuminato pochi attimi prima. Mentre mi apprestavo a terminare la mia cena lo sentì rivolgersi a Mrs. Hudson, pregandola cortesemente di lasciarci da soli una volta io avessi terminato di mangiare e mi fossi unito a lui, accennando a discussioni importanti che avevamo lasciato in sospeso e che non ci avrebbero concesso distrazioni di alcun tipo. Mi domandai cosa avesse per la mente e mi affrettai a terminare la mia cena, incuriosito ormai dalle sue intenzioni.

Quando varcai l’entrata del salotto lo trovai appollaiato sula sua poltrona, con le gambe raccolte e le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia in una posizione tipicamente infantile, eppure, per qualche motivo che mi sfuggiva, molto cara al mio Holmes. Indossava la sua solita vestaglia scura e fra le labbra reggeva pigramente la pipa accesa e fumante. Si accorse immediatamente di me e si animò nel vedermi entrare, tanto che si levò la pipa di bocca e mi sorrise, come illuminato da una visione straordinaria. Non avevo mai notato una tale contentezza nel suo sguardo o sulle sue guance pallide ma appena colorite di entusiasmo, pertanto, mosso dal medesimo zelo, gli sorrisi lieto e feci per avvicinarmi, con tutta l’intenzione di dimostrargli personalmente quanto il suo umore roseo rendesse felice anche me.

«Holmes!», mi fermai a metà strada fra la porta ed il divano, gettando un occhio attento sul piccolo ripiano rotondo che affiancava la poltrona del mio compagno. Non avevo potuto fare a meno di notare un nuovo soprammobile che non avevo mai visto in nessun’altra parte della casa, prima d’allora. «Ha comprato un nuovo collare per Gladstone», esclamai, piacevolmente sorpreso.

«Si sbaglia, dottore», mi bloccò.

«Non è suo, Holmes?», domandai.

«No, l’ho messo io stesso qui, e sempre io mi sono occupato di comprarlo. Ma si sbaglia quando dice che è per Gladstone».

«E a cosa le serve un oggetto del genere, se non da mettere al collo ad una cane?», gettai perplesso gli occhi sul collare di pelle rossa, a cui era agganciato un laccio scuro, pesante ma verosimilmente morbido. Senz’altro si trattava di materiale di ottima qualità.

«Glielo mostrerò il prima possibile», mi assicurò con un sorriso quanto più enigmatico, a cui ero senz’altro abituato. «Perché ora non ti avvicini, invece?»

Quando iniziò a darmi del tu, addolcendo il tono, il mio cuore si scaldò d’un tratto e sorrisi.

Non appena, poi, allungò una mano verso di me, porgendomi il palmo aperto e le dita lunghe e distese come invito, fu come se ogni dubbio non fosse mai esistito nella mia testa e mi affrettai ingenuamente a raggiungerlo, esattamente come un bambino insegue una manciata di caramelle dalle mani di un estraneo dal volto gentile e il sorriso rassicurante. Il mio più grande sbaglio è, da sempre, quello di fidarmi ciecamente di Holmes, eppure sembro del tutto incapace di liberarmi di questo dolce vizio. Una volta avvicinatomi a lui mi chinai, poggiai le mani ai lati della poltrona e lo baciai teneramente, come facevamo ogni sera prima di coricarci; quella sera però Holmes aveva in mente qualcosa di diverso. Senza liberarsi dalle mie labbra si aggrappò con forza al colletto della mia camicia, iniziando lentamente a slacciare i primi bottoni. Nel momento in cui sentii il tessuto allentarsi attorno al mio collo, mi ritirai e gli afferrai entrambe le mani con delicatezza.

«Holmes», lo interruppi, «non ti pare troppo rischioso occuparsi di certe faccende qui?»

«Non sottovalutarmi, John, ho già parlato a Mrs. Hudson; non ci disturberà per nessuna ragione» fissandomi con gli occhi rapiti di chi è stato incantato da un magnifico sogno ad occhi aperti, sporgendosi sempre più verso di me, si liberò facilmente della mia presa mi sbottonò i gemelli, prima di tornare, servizievole ed ordinato, al resto dei bottoni che gli rimanevano ancora da sciogliere. Lo lascia fare, rendendomi presto conto che nessuna delle mie proteste lo avrebbe convinto a smettere. Io per primo, d’altronde, mi astenevo dal desiderare che lo facesse.

Ben presto il mio torso rimase scoperto e mentre Holmes mi trascinava fiaccamente su di sé, sussurrandomi appassionatamente il mio nome, io gli presi il viso fra le mani e volli assaggiare di nuovo le sue labbra. Non mi importava che il mio compagno non condividesse certe esigenze bestiali comuni a tutti gli uomini e che fosse quasi totalmente alieno a qualsiasi tipo di esperienza sessuale – con donne o con uomini, sapeva bene che con me non doveva preoccuparsene – perché entrambi sapevamo farci bastare l’amore che avevamo scoperto di spartire, della più pura e semplice delle specie. Il suo entusiasmo ed un bacio delicato come quello che mi stava concedendo erano sufficienti a scaldare una serata fredda ed umida come quella, nonché a rasserenare il mio animo.

Fu proprio per questi motivi che mi sorpresi quando improvvisamente mi sentii afferrare per le spalle e spingere verso terra, tanto che fui costretto ad inginocchiarmi sulla mia gamba buona per non finire disteso e dolorante sul pavimento.

«Holmes?», sollevai gli occhi, senza nascondergli il mio stupore. Lui, dall’alto, mi osservava confidente con un sorriso enigmatico, e non durò a lungo il silenzio prima che allungasse le gambe verso di me e puntasse i piedi a terra, sedendo come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi altra persona normale. Sorrisi di sorpresa per non fargli un torto, temendo di poter in qualche modo rovinare il suo umore, ma ancora vedevo sfuggirmi le sue intenzioni.

Passò del tempo a fissarmi e feci lo stesso anche io, domandandomi se si aspettasse che facessi qualcosa, a quel punto, e in che modo, se quello fosse stato il caso, desiderava che io agissi. Se non lo avessi conosciuto abbastanza bene avrei pensato senz’altro che si trattasse di un invito in piena regola, ritrovandomi le sue gambe spalancate di fronte agli occhi, ma sapevo che Holmes non aveva mai richiesto servizi del genere da me, né, tantomeno, ne aveva desiderati. Mi soffermai con interesse sulla piega che assumeva la sua vestaglia nel punto in cui, appena sotto il ventre, si aprivano le cosce. L’urgenza di scoprirlo e passare le mie labbra anche lì fu forte, ma non era la prima volta che mi capitava di provare un simile impulso. Mi limitai ad immaginare come sarebbe stato toccarlo, avere sotto le dita certe parti che non mi aveva mai svelato, svelargli il piacere con cui avrei potuto contorcergli le viscere e farlo finalmente piangere fra le mie braccia. Ma su di lui non avrebbe fatto effetto, ne ero consapevole.

Poi fui spaventato dal suono della sua voce.

«Puoi chiudere gli occhi, John?», richiese a voce bassa.

Avevo intenzione di domandargli perché e di farmi spiegare, una volta per tutte, la ragione del suo comportamento tanto misterioso e tanto ambiguo, ma sapevo che Holmes non mi avrebbe comunque risposto. Quindi, non trovando un motivo valido per non fidarmi, seppure rimasto dubbioso riguardo ai suoi gesti, obbedii e chiusi gli occhi.

Una volta che gli ebbi dato cosa aveva chiesto, lo sentii prendermi con delicatezza le guance fra le mani ed accompagnare il mio viso, fino a che non mi abbandonai spontaneamente sul suo grembo, mi sedetti a terra fra le sue gambe e gli abbracciai i fianchi, credendo di poterlo avere ancora più vicino di quanto già non fosse. Non potei fare a meno di notare che fra le sue gambe nulla era cambiato, nemmeno quando la mia guancia si era adagiata sul suo ventre e le mie labbra giacevano a pochi centimetri dal suo inguine, anche se coperto. Il mio corpo, al contrario, reagì spontaneamente alla vicinanza. Dove a Holmes basta un abbraccio per addormentarsi serenamente, io rimanevo ancora schiavo di istinti naturali che mi era impossibile, nonostante gli sforzi, eliminare. Tutto quello che potevo fare era ignorarli.

Mi strinsi a lui un po’ più nervoso e lo sentii accarezzarmi piano i capelli e la testa.

«Va tutto bene», mi sussurrò come tutte le altre volte, intuendo il mio disagio. «John, non vuoi riposare?»

«Sono a posto, Holmes, non ho sonno», mentii.

«D’accordo».

Fu colpa degli occhi chiusi, delle carezze, dell’odore familiare della sua vestaglia, del conforto dell’uomo che amo e che amavo stretto fra le mie braccia; della sua voce, del mio nome sulle sue labbra. Non ci misi molto a perdere i sensi e a cadere addormentato sul grembo del mio compagno – del mio adorato Sherlock, la cui serenità rischiarava sempre il mio animo ed allontanava senza fatica tutte le mie preoccupazioni.

. ● .

 Mi risvegliai non molto tempo dopo. Potevano essere passati pochi secondi o interi minuti, ma di certo non più di una manciata dal momento che il primo rumore a disturbare il mio udito, quando aprii gli occhi, fu l’animato scoppiettare della brace nel camino. Nonostante la posizione, inoltre, la mancanza di dolore mi suggerì che non potevo essere rimasto così scomodo tanto a lungo, per quanto il grembo del mio compagno fosse un rifugio confortevole per il mio inaspettato assopimento.

Capii subito comunque che qualcosa non andava.

Sollevai gli occhi e li rivolsi a Holmes, con la testa ancora appesantita dal breve periodo di sonno a cui mi ero pacificamente abbandonato. Il mio compagno aveva un’aria più sveglia che mai, negli occhi uno sguardo furbo e sulle labbra un ghigno soddisfatto. Non gli domandai nulla, lasciai che la mia espressione chiedesse per me.

«Alla fine ti sei addormentato», allungò una mano per sfiorarmi una guancia con il pollice, «ma hai il sonno pesante, proprio come ricordavo».

«Cosa vuoi dire?» chiesi.

«Davvero non ti sei accorto di niente?»

In quel preciso istante, senza darmi tempo di analizzare il senso della sua domanda, strattonò con forza qualcosa che teneva saldo fra le mani, e prima ancora che un lamento di sorpresa potesse risalirmi la gola e sfuggire dalle mie labbra fui trascinato a forza verso di lui. Per un attimo mi sentii soffocare. Mi aggrappai istintivamente alle sue ginocchia e riuscii a non sbattere il naso contro il suo torace bloccandomi in tempo, a pochi centimetri dall’apertura della sua vestaglia.

«Holmes, che significa?» la domanda mi sorse spontanea. E solo in quel momento, quando sentii il tintinnio metallico che mi suonava al collo, iniziai a capire. Voltai istintivamente la testa verso il tavolino di legno che affiancava la poltrona di Holmes e notai con subitaneo orrore che il collare era magicamente scomparso.

Un secondo strattone riportò il mio sguardo verso Holmes.

«Mi dica, dottore, non crede anche lei che John sia un ottimo nome per un cane? Lo immagino come una bestia leale e fedele, aggressiva solo all’occorrenza, altrimenti placida ed obbediente. Attenta e furba come un cane da caccia e meticolosa come un cane da mandria. Un compagno perfetto, non trova?»

Tirò ancora e si avvicinò a me, sorridendo del mio sguardo incredulo.

«Spero che questo sia uno scherzo», dissi io, «perché mi sto preoccupando» Holmes scosse il capo e passandosi un dito sulle labbra mi fece segno di tacere.

«Da quando in qua, Watson, le bestie sono dotate di parola? Un cane non parla; abbaia, guaisce e se è aggressivo morde, ma non esiste che si metta a discorrere con un essere umano, capisci?»

Lo fissai in silenzio, attonito, incapace di manifestare a parole la mia confusione.

«Perfetto. Mi piaci già, John, sento che andremo d’accordo. E adesso vediamo come te la cavi con i comandi». Rabbrividii all’istante pensando a cosa potesse significare un’affermazione come la sua in una situazione del genere, ma l’unica conclusione a cui potei giungere fu che improvvisamente sentii il cavallo dei pantaloni andarmi veramente stretto.

«Holmes», respirai, «davvero la sua depravazione non conosce li--»

«Taci!»

Mi irrigidii, ammutolito e sorpreso.

«Ti ostini a non capire. Se non chiudi immediatamente la bocca sarà costretto a zittirti personalmente. Non costringermi a metterti una museruola» si sporse verso di me, fino ad arrivarmi tanto vicino che allungando di poco il collo, senza fatica, avrei potuto baciare le sue labbra. Ne sentii il bisogno. Il mio cuore stava correndo talmente veloce e battendo con tanta foga che credei si stesse dimenando con tutte le sue forze per sfondarmi la cassa toracica ed abbandonare il mio corpo. Chiusi gli occhi, separai le labbra e, con la stessa affamata disperazione di chi non tocca cibo da settimane, provai a baciarlo, ma soffocai quasi quando Holmes mi afferrò per il collare e tirò, allontanandomi brutalmente dal suo viso. «Disciplina, John», fiatò più serio che mai.

Respiravo a stento, per il gesto brusco del mio compagno e per ciò che mi aveva impedito di ottenere. Non potevo credere che stesse facendo sul serio.

«Holmes, ti prego», non ero nemmeno sicuro di ciò per cui stessi supplicando, ma non importava granché: non ebbi il tempo di chiedermelo. Holmes mi colpì il volto con un manrovescio, il dolore fu acuto ed immediato, mi bruciò la guancia scoccando su di essa come una frusta. Un dubbio, sicuramente, era stato dissipato: stava facendo sul serio. Adagio mi voltai di nuovo verso di lui, temendo un’altra mossa simile, ma la sorpresa mi spalancò gli occhi quando il mio sguardo si soffermò sul filo di pelle che era ora visibile attraverso la vestaglia e che tracciava una linea sottile dal petto di Holmes al suo ombelico. Deglutii a fatica; non si era mai spogliato apertamente di fronte a me. Presto, tuttavia, intuii che la sua iniziativa non aveva come scopo il mio personale diletto. Al contrario, si trattava della mia punizione.

Non sono sicuro del motivo per cui gli lasciai totale libertà in quello che mi fece dopo, ricordo solo che nel tempo di un battito di ciglia e di un gemito di sorpresa mi ritrovai la fusciacca leggera della sua vestaglia tra i denti, legata dietro la nuca. Mi aveva promesso una museruola, ed ora mi ritrovavo con un bavaglio alla bocca; senza dubbio non potevo più parlare o tentare mosse troppo avventate mirando alle sue labbra. Quando strinse l’ultimo nodo sollevai la fronte, con la bocca forzatamente schiusa e le sopracciglia leggermente inarcate verso l’interno, come se potessero effettivamente parlare per me e comunicargli il mio smarrimento.

«Adesso va molto meglio, John».

John non era più il mio nome, era il nome di un cane; ed io stavo indossando un collare, in ginocchio fra le gambe del mio compagno con una fascia fra i denti che mi impediva di parlare. La situazione stava sfuggendo di mano, eppure Holmes aveva un’aria tanto tranquilla e fiduciosa, lo sguardo di chi sa esattamente cosa fare e come agire. Devo ammettere che stava iniziando a diventare stranamente eccitante, specialmente dal momento che si trattava di un’iniziativa che non mi sarei mai aspettato da un essere privo di desiderio sessuale quale era Sherlock Holmes.

«Ora, seduto», ordinò con voce grave e sguardo serio. Dovette aver subito notato la mia incertezza, poiché non appena incrociò i miei occhi, allungò due dita verso di me e le premette contro la mia fronte, invitandomi ad indietreggiare. Obbedii e mi sedetti sulle mie stesse caviglie abbassandomi di nuovo fra le sue gambe. Tenevo gli occhi fermi sul suo viso pur di non abbassare lo sguardo, nemmeno per un attimo che mi sarebbe stato fatale, nel punto ormai quasi scoperto fra le sue cosce. Mi ritrovai persino a sperare con tutto me stesso che avesse avuto la compassione di coprirsi in qualche modo, sotto la vestaglia, almeno nelle zone più intime.

«Toglimi le zampe di dosso», comandò con calma. Senza fiatare lascia scivolare le mie mani giù dalle sue ginocchia, appoggiando cautamente i palmi a terra, di fronte a me. Prendendo atto della mia ormai acquisita subordinazione, Holmes si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso compiaciuto ed allungò una mano verso di me. «Bravo», la mia ricompensa fu una carezza ruvida ma soddisfatta fra i capelli, alla quale chiusi gli occhi, spalancai maggiormente la bocca ed esalai in un unico respiro, impedito dal bavaglio, tutta l’aria che avevo nei polmoni. Grazie a Dio Holmes mi aveva già levato la camicia – e mi venne da pensare che anche quel gesto, che ormai mi sembrava così distante nel tempo, fosse stato calcolato attentamente come tutti gli altri – perché iniziavo a sentirmi decisamente accaldato.

Tempo qualche attimo e la sua mano era già di nuovo lontana da me. Aprii gli occhi, frustrato per la brevità del contatto, ed Holmes, intuendo la mia delusione, appoggiò un gomito al bracciolo della poltrona e, sorreggendosi la guancia con una mano, mi osservò con un sorriso divertito. Tra le dita reggeva ancora il mio guinzaglio.

«Che c’è, John, vuoi dirmi qualcosa? È un vero peccato che i cani non possano parlare, chissà quanto avrebbero da raccontare, non credi?»

Meschino. Si stava comportando come spesso lo avevo visto fare con Gregson e Lestrade, ridendo alle loro spalle e prendendosi gioco della limitatezza delle loro menti. Sapevo che faceva tutto parte del gioco perverso che avevo organizzato in mio onore, quindi mi limitai a fissarlo e rimasi in silenzio; quello era esattamente il comportamento che si aspettava da me. Iniziavo a piacergli.

«Magari», si sporse di nuovo in avanti, «riesci a trovare altri modi per farti capire». Sussultai quando una sua mano mi scivolò silenziosa sul petto, posandosi con sorprendente gentilezza sul mio cuore. «Cosa c’è che ti agita tanto, John?» mi domandò, passando le dita da una parte all’altra del mio torace, ascoltando i miei battiti e decifrandoli come fossero codice morse. Incapace di sostenere oltre il suo sguardo, chiusi gli occhi. «Paura?» continuò, ignorando le mie suppliche silenziose. «Vergogna?» e per finirmi, allungò un piede fra le mie cosce. Poi spinse. «Eccitazione?»

Fu l’ultimo pensiero sensato che mi sfiorò la mente.

Non appena toccò il gonfiore che mi stringeva il cavallo dei pantaloni tremai esalando un respiro che suonò come un gemito di dolore, poi mi piegai in avanti stringendo istintivamente le cosce attorno al suo piede, con tutta la forza che riuscii e raccogliere, impedendogli di andare oltre. Ero teso come la corda di un violino, legato, imbavagliato e con un piede di Holmes che stava esaminando il livello di eccitazione fra le gambe; per un attimo fui certo che non sarei riuscito a trattenermi ancora a lungo. Aprii gli occhi verso il basso e vidi la sua gamba. Gemetti di nuovo, provando infinita vergogna per ogni verso che non riuscivo a contenere, e richiusi immediatamente gli occhi. Respirai a fondo, e ad ogni inspirazione cercavo masochisticamente di catturare più aria, gonfiando il petto all’inverosimile e rischiando che mi si squarciassero i polmoni dal sovraccarico. Qualsiasi cosa pur di distogliere la mia mente dagli effetti della lenta tortura con cui Holmes stava diligentemente testando la mia resistenza.

Alla fine, con un lamento trascinato simile ad un singhiozzo, abbandonai la fronte contro un suo ginocchio, rifiutandomi di guardare. Holmes mi accarezzò piano la testa. Nello stato in cui mi trovavo, accolsi quella carezza e la odiai con tutto me stesso, tanto delicata quanto meschina. Ma lentamente stava davvero ottenendo quello che voleva: qualsiasi cosa avesse deciso di darmi, che fosse una punizione od una ricompensa, l’avrei accettata dalle sue mani come fosse oro colato, fidandomi ciecamente e con l’ingenuità di chi, al posto di pensare, deve solo obbedire. Alla fine riuscì lo stesso a calmarmi.

«Rilassa le gambe, John». Mi rifiutati e strinsi ancora più forte. La sua mano si fermò, sulla mia testa, poi seguì un attimo di silenzio che decretava la mia seconda chance. «John?». Non mi mossi. «John,  _ora_ ».

Lo feci, alla fine. Non ero capace di resistere oltre, di pensare, di rifiutarmi. Al suo ultimo comando i miei muscoli si rilassarono quasi contro la mia volontà, la stretta delle mie gambe cedette e le mie cosce si separarono. «Bravo», questa volta si complimentò con un unico, rapido colpetto sul mio capo, poi la sua mano ed il suo piede si ritirarono contemporaneamente. Sospirai; fu assieme un sollievo ed una tragedia. Tremavo ancora per la tensione alla quale avevo spontaneamente sottoposto il mio stesso corpo, amplificando la tortura.

«Guardami» Sollevai la testa e lo guardai con gli occhi di un uomo in sconforto, sull’orlo di un precipizio ed indeciso se lasciarsi cadere oppure fuggire di nuovo verso la terra ferma, al sicuro. Forse io avevo già deciso di saltare giù. «Salta su», mi disse invece. Non glielo lasciai ripetere; mentre tirava il guinzaglio trascinandosi verso di sé, scavalcai le sue gambe e mi sedetti a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, smuovendo involontariamente la sua vestaglia e scoprendo centimetri preziosi di pelle, per poi finire a fissare incantato il suo corpo. Holmes iniziò a sbottonarmi i pantaloni ed io socchiusi gli occhi, raccogliendo la mia mente in quell’angolo di paradiso su cui mi sembrava di avere appena messo piede. Ero scoperto, per mano di Holmes; l’unico sogno per cui non avevo mai combattuto, in rispetto del mio stesso compagno che ora lo stava rendendo tremendamente reale.

«Toccati», fu poco più di un soffio di voce ma mi fece perdere la testa all’istante, mi svuotò la mente divorando ogni ragionevolezza a cui mi tenevo ancora ostinatamente aggrappato. Prima che potessi accorgermi di aver ceduto anche a quell’ultimo comando – per la velocità con cui obbedii, comunque, si rivelò poco più che una concessione – le mie mani affondarono con foga nei pantaloni. Quando esposi la mia erezione respiravo a scatti, stringendo con forza i denti sul bavaglio, mordendo nella speranza che si spezzasse e mi lasciasse di nuovo libero – remissivo ma libero. La verità è che Holmes mi aveva fatto perdere ogni contegno, e sapevamo entrambi quanto l’impresa fosse difficile.

Poi slegò il bavaglio e lo allontanò dalla mia bocca. A quel punto mi lasciai cadere in avanti, tremando in un sussulto che non potei controllare, bisognoso del suo corpo ed attratto dalla sua pelle come fossi il polo opposto alla sua calamita, ed anche se Holmes volle tenermi a distanza trattenendomi per una spalla, riuscii ugualmente a raggiungere il suo viso e, dal momento che baciarlo mi era stato proibito, osai un approccio differente e gli leccai una guancia. Non ero più in me. Fatico tutt’oggi a riconoscermi in quell’uomo tanto dominato da un così basso eppure umanissimo desiderio da accettare addirittura di ridursi al comportamento di una bestia.

«Avanti, John», mi accarezzò con un dito; lo presi fra le labbra e leccai anche quello, mentre mi masturbavo senza pudore davanti ai suoi occhi, seduto sulle sue gambe. Venni solo quando me lo chiese sussurrandomelo con parole gentili, e per la prima volta da quando il nostro amore era iniziato violai il suo corpo, bagnandogli l’addome e sporcando la sua vestaglia. Quando un tale piacere mi consumò le viscere e mi annebbiò la vista, non potei fare a meno di abbandonarmi al mio compagno, confortato da un suo abbraccio caldo finalmente concesso. Fra il mio ventre ed il suo sentivo ancora l’umido del mio orgasmo appena speso. Ero troppo provato per preoccuparmi dei sensi di colpa, ma non abbastanza abituato a prestazioni di quel tipo da potermi rilassare con facilità fra le sue braccia, così mi strinsi contro di lui adagiando una guancia al suo petto. Ascoltai il corso inalterato dei suoi battiti, ed il loro rincorrersi regolare e privo di frenesia riuscì a tranquillizzarmi.

«Adesso puoi anche parlare, John», mi disse. Strascicai le labbra in un sorriso stanco e fiatai: «Prima toglimi quest’affare da giochi perversi dal collo». La sua risposta fu una risata bassa che sentii vibrarmi accanto all’orecchio, poi, quando mi toccò per slacciare il collare, riconobbi sulle sue dita l’usuale, amorevole cura che riservava unicamente a me.

Una volta liberatomi e dopo che mi fui adeguatamente ricomposto e rivestito, Holmes si unì a me sul divano insistendo affinché mi sdraiassi e mi riposassi accanto a lui. Non dovette convincermi, poiché accettai all’istante e di buon grado il suo invito e mi distesi fra le sue gambe adagiando la schiena al suo addome. Holmes mi abbracciò le spalle da dietro e poi posò piano le labbra sulla mia testa.

«John, non smetterai di affascinarmi», mi mormorò, ed io sollevai il capo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo interrogativo, troppo stanco e troppo distratto dalla nostra recente attività per poterlo stare a sentire con la dovuta attenzione. Lui continuò comunque. «Non mi sei sembrato affatto dispiaciuto da quello che ti ho spinto a fare. Certo, eri agitato all’inizio, a tratti anche sinceramente impaurito. Spaesato forse. Ma ti ho osservato con la massima attenzione, e non sono riuscito a cogliere un attimo solo di dispiacere o autentico sconforto, né dai tuoi gesti né dal tuo sguardo. Anzi, sono spinto a pensare che ti sia piaciuto più di quanto sperassi e--»

«Holmes», lo interruppi con un sospiro.

«Sì?»

«Chissà perché per un attimo mi sono illuso che la tua iniziativa fosse del tutto disinteressata, e non un altro dei tuoi strani esperimenti che, sinceramente, fatico ancora a capire a quali conclusioni cerchino di arrivare. Per quanto tu possa legarmi con un guinzaglio, non sono Gladstone, sai? Potrei rimanere offeso se mi considerassi nulla di più che un soggetto per le tue osservazioni».

«Ti sbagli, Watson: a proposito del mio affetto, sai bene di non poter dubitare in alcun modo della sua sincerità, e per quello che riguarda l’esperimento, ti assicuro che è stato un vero affare», mi rivelò carico di entusiasmo, «ho unito il mio utile al suo dilettevole. Riesci a capire cosa voglio dire, John?»

«Capisco che se avessi dato la priorità al mio dilettevole sarebbe stato tutto molto, molto perfetto e infinitamente più gradevole, da parte mia». Non avevo motivo di offendermi e non lo feci davvero. Conoscevo bene le ambiguità di Holmes ed ero consapevole del genere di persona così genuinamente complicata di cui mi ero innamorato. Discussioni come queste – molto più animate dalla sua parte – in cui tentavamo di farci ragionare a vicenda, lui seguendo i rigori della logica ed io l’ispirazione dell’istinto, erano ormai all’ordine del giorno.

«E se avessi dato la priorità al mio utile, caro Watson», continuò per nulla scoraggiato, «non sarebbe rimasto più nulla per lei, e viceversa. Afferri il punto a cui voglio farti arrivare? Ho solo dato un ragionevole equilibrio alle due cose, nient’altro».

Sospirai e chiusi gli occhi. Sapevo che Holmes era troppo convinto e pieno di sé per stare a sentire le mie tesi inutilmente ragionevoli. «Holmes».

«Sì?»

«Mi è piaciuto parecchio, questione chiusa. Ora puoi semplicemente tacere e lasciarmi riposare?» seguì qualche attimo di silenzio, poi mi rispose, conciso e docile come un bambino appena sgridato. «Certo, Watson». Sentii il suo corpo rilassarsi sotto il mio peso e le sue braccia stringersi attorno alle mie spalle. Solo quando il silenzio divenne tanto insopportabile da farmi pentire di averlo zittito in quella maniera brusca, riaprii gli occhi.

«Ah, Holmes?»

«Sì?» si rianimò immediatamente, ed io sorrisi per quanto si rivelò prevedibile.

«Qual è stata la tua conclusione, comunque?» domandai.

«Non ne sono ancora sicuro, John. Ti interessa davvero?»

«Potrebbe, in un certo modo. Pensi di aver bisogno di altri esperimenti?»

«Sarebbero assai utili, indubbiamente».

«Permesso accordato, allora», concessi con un sorriso intenerito quando Holmes mi baciò frettolosamente la testa, incapace di trattenere l’entusiasmo. «Eccellente, Watson», risi con lui.

Più tardi, prima che ci separassimo ognuno nella propria stanza, si strinse a me e mi sussurrò infinite volte ‘ti amo’, rischiando di farmi cadere pacificamente addormentato con il solo suono della sua voce ed il prezioso significato delle sue parole.

Holmes aveva unito il suo utile al mio dilettevole. Aveva dipinto di logica il nostro amore e mi aveva concesso ugualmente di soddisfare quell’unico istinto che lui quasi temeva. Questo era l’uomo che amavo tanto ingenuamente, e sapere che a me, come a nessun altro, aveva aperto il cuore, era in fondo ciò che mi bastava per potermi considerare un uomo felice.


End file.
